gleefandomcom-20200222-history
John Stamos
John Phillip Stamos, born August 19, 1963John Stamos Biography, is an American actor and musician. He is known for his roles as Jesse Katsopolis on Full House and Dr. Tony Gates on ER. On Glee, he guest starred as Carl Howell. Personal life Stamos was born in Cypress, California to Loretta Phillips and Bill Stamos. Bill's father, a Greek immigrant, changed the family's surname from Stamotopoulos to Stamos. He has two sisters, Jannen and Alaina.John bio. Stamos attended John F. Kennedy High School. He purchased a Disneyland sign that stood at the park's entrance for $30,700 on eBay in 2000. Stamos worked at his family's fast food restaurant. He worked there in his teens, with his mother and father. Stamos married Rebecca Romijn in September 1998. They divorced in March 2005, after begin separated since April 2004.Divorce for John, Rebecca Romijn-Stamos Career His first professional role was as Blackie Parrish on the daytime soap, General Hospital (1982-1984), which turned into a 2-year role, for which he won two Soap Opera Digest Awards. In 1987, he portrayed the role of Jesse on Full House (1987), which is his best-known role to date, spanning 8 years till 1995. In April 2015, Stamos announced that he is set to guest-star and produce on the Netflix 13-episodes revival of Full House, titled Fuller House. It would air in February 2016Full House Revival Fuller House Headed to Netflix in 2016—Watch John Stamos' Big Announcement!, with it getting renewed for a second season in March and a third season in December. He has played drums occasionally with The Beach Boys since 1985, and directed their Hot Fun in the Summertime video. More recently, he expanded his career to include the role of J. Pierrepont Finch in Broadway's production of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying!, in 1995, showcasing not only his musical talents, but his dancing ability, as well. On September 19, 1997, he married Rebecca Romijin, which was the first marriage for them both. They were officially divorced on March 1, 2005. He also appears on commercials for Dannon's Oikos Greek yogurt and he will appear on a commercial for Oikos Greek yogurt in the 2014 Super Bowl. He also portrays Bryce on Ryan Murphy/Ali Adler's show, The New Normal, ''as a potential love interest for a character named Jane. Stamos starred as Jimmy on FOX's ''Grandfathered. It aired from fall of 2015,Fox Orders John Stamos Series & Post-College Comedy until it's cancellation in May 2016.'Grinder’, ‘Grandfathered’, ‘Bordertown’ & ‘Cooper Barrett’ Canceled By Fox After One Season In June 2016 it was announced that Stamos would be a series regular on FOX's Scream Queens as Dr. Brock Holt in the second season. The second season will premiere on September 20.John Stamos Joins Scream QueensSeason 2 as Series Regular ''Glee'' Stamos played the role of dentist Carl Howell on FOX's hit show Glee. In an interview published in USA Today, Stamos said that in other shows he was asked to be "the cool guy or the charming guy. This guy Howell wants to be that guy, but he misses the mark." Filmography Trivia * In the episode Acafellas, when Will Schuester consults Emma about whether or not he had the guts to pursue his dream, she replies, "Well, they say it takes more certainty than talent to be a star...I mean...Just look at John Stamos.", making Stamos one of the actors mentioned on Glee before guest starring in it. * He co-starred in The New Normal, also written by Ryan Murphy. * He is the first Glee actor to have made an appearance on General Hospital. He is followed by Ricky Martin (David Martinez) and Katie Couric (Herself). * He is the third Glee actor to make an appearance on Scream Queens. The first was Lea Michele (Rachel Berry), the second Jennifer Aspen (Kendra Giardi) and the fourth James Earl III (Azimio Adams). Gallery JohnStamos.jpeg Js6.jpg Js5.jpg Js4.jpg Js2.png Js1.jpg Js3.png john_stamos 1119479.jpg john-stamos-3.jpg john-stamos-glee-8-6-10-kc.jpg John-Stamos-250x337.jpg ER+Finale+Party+--KIo_U3SaUl.jpg 1260297620_john_stamos_lg.jpg John Stamos crop.jpg john stamos 98.jpg STAAAAAAMOS.jpg JOHNJOHNJOHN.jpg John .jpg JohnS1.jpg JohnS2.jpg JohnS3.jpg JohnS4.jpg Tumblr noej7nnG181r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nt789lcCPu1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg John S.jpg John 2015.jpg John Grandfathered .jpg Bob and John .jpg John TCA 15.jpg Tumblr nudk4feLi91r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr nvlnnz0lGF1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr o867q4NtXE1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr o884ofTlcD1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr o87qiv15fg1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr o88vqkEjzj1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr o88vbt2X0V1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr o88h1moSMU1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr o8bidz95Ng1uxavoco10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8bcb2Y3gz1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr o8b5nqqJmj1qkhcfwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o8ai2rouqw1uetdyxo10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr o8ai2rouqw1uetdyxo9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr o8ai2rouqw1uetdyxo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_o8aalzAIcF1uxavoco2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_o8bi7bATmT1r4aq9b_500.jpg Lea and cast 2.jpeg Lea and cast .jpeg Tumblr oartgoE66z1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr oartgoE66z1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oas3kgvADZ1uetdyxo2 1280.jpg Tumblr odm74s8fL31ql1znmo1 1280.png Tumblr of91gqny5F1ql1znmo2 r1 1280.png Tumblr of91gqny5F1ql1znmo1 r1 1280.png tumblr_og3n1w5soM1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr ohfivn62VK1ql1znmo2 r2 1280.png.jpeg Tumblr ohfivn62VK1ql1znmo1 r2 1280.png Tumblr p8niqdG2JR1uxavoco1 400.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars